


Notes

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Rachel and Quinn pass notes until they start passing love letters.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 14





	Notes

They started passing notes in class long before they became love letters. 

Drawings, stories, songs, anything was game. 

Quinn did better in classes than anyone knew and McKinley wasn’t the most rigorous course set, so she could get by only half paying attention. 

Once, Quinn made an epic note. She was having a rough day and depicted the levels of hell she was going through, from homework to sexual identity crisis. 

“G-d, this is incredible. I love you for it,” Rachel wrote back. 

From there, things changed. The letters became more overt until they finally admitted they were in love.


End file.
